


Kaiju Groupie

by Si_Cha



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>把基友拖下水答应她的虐文，结果好像也没虐到，不知道该打些什么tag我就不打了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaiju Groupie

赫尔曼纠结了很久终于决定还是送牛顿一个怪兽模型，“如果这是个怪兽模型就好了。”去年赫尔曼送给他贼鸥模型的时候，他这样说道。尽管他其实非常非常不想送这个给他，尤其是现在。赫尔曼从盘子里面挑出所剩无几的胡萝卜塞到嘴里，想起来刚刚在实验室里的事。

他在黑板上写了最后一个数据，爬下梯子，拿起靠在一旁的拐杖，走到水池旁，认真地按照标准的洗手程序将手上的粉笔灰清理干净，然后用自己的毛巾将手擦干净。“纽特，要一起去吃饭吗？”

“不用了，等我把这个血清搞定再说，你先去吧。”牛顿头也不抬地回答。

赫尔曼产生了抢过他手中的东西扔进垃圾桶的欲望，不过他当然不会这么做，同时他告诉自己，一定要表现地十分淡定，即使对方没有看自己也一样。于是他“嗯”了一声，然后拄着拐杖离开了。

 

圣诞节早上，牛顿起床的时候看到了床边的一些礼物，他一一拆开，有方便系的领带，有手表，有手链，还有一些其他的东西，当然还有赫尔曼送给他的怪兽模型。当他看到这个怪兽模型的时候，立马停止拆其他礼物，而是拿着礼物直接冲到天同房间门口，敲了敲门，里面没人。考虑到现在的时间，他决定去食堂看看，天童果然在那里，旁边坐着赫尔曼。

“天童，这个是你送给我的吗？太感谢了。”牛顿举起手中的怪兽模型，神采飞扬。

赫尔曼抬头看了他一眼，在他没有注意到自己的表情之前低下头继续吃着培根卷。天童咬断叼在嘴里的甜甜圈，含糊不清地说道，“则个不四我送的。”

“那是谁送的？”牛顿感到非常疑惑，“我觉得整个基地里也就只有你或者真子可能送我这个了，但是真子的礼物我已经看到了。”

天童将嘴里的食物吞了下去然后喝了口咖啡，“为什么你就认定是我们俩送的呢？为什么不可能是别人送的呢？比如说他。”说着他向赫尔曼的方向歪了歪头。

“这不可能。”牛顿毫不犹豫地否定了。

“这怎么不可能？”就像以前每一次所做的那样，在还没来得急思考这样会暴露自己之前，赫尔曼就抬起头反驳了他。

“这绝对不可能！”牛顿突然将他的手放在额头上，似乎他那非常人的大脑终于发挥了作用，“等等，难道你是说这个真的是你送的？”

“你回去看看上面的名字不就知道了。”赫尔曼看向了远处，有一点脸红。

不过过于震惊的牛顿并没有注意到这些，他直接跑回了房间，看了一下附的卡片上写的字：纽特

圣诞快乐！

希望你能喜欢。

赫尔曼

此时的他完全忘记了之前说过“如果这是个怪兽模型就好了”这种话，他现在只想冲回食堂给对方一个大大的拥抱，不过当然他不会这么做，赫尔曼不会希望他这么做的，所以他只是冲回食堂，然后对赫尔曼说了声谢谢，十分真诚的那种。而这次他也注意到了对方穿着他送给他的大衣。

“也谢谢你送的大衣，”赫尔曼扯了扯敞开的大衣，“穿着很舒服，不过至少你应该搞清楚我的号码，而且香港的冬天也不用穿这么厚吧。”他总是这样，每次表达感谢之后都会用挑刺来掩饰自己真正的感情。

牛顿无视了对方后面的一段话，给了他一个微笑，然后拿了一份培根卷，一份煎蛋，一碗豆腐花，一份三明治，坐到赫尔曼旁边吃了起来。

回实验室的路上，他忍不住对赫尔曼说，“其实你穿着偏大的大衣还挺可爱的。”

赫尔曼脸红了，不过他心里想的却是，和怪兽比起来呢？然后他自己给出了答案，肯定怪兽更可爱吧。不过他并没有表露出来，所以牛顿只注意到他脸红了，于是他决定继续调戏这个上世纪的老头子。

“对了，如果我没记错的话，这个大衣是有夹层的。”他将头偏向一边，而是用从眼角看着赫尔曼。

赫尔曼脸更红了，他第一时间检查了一下大衣，发现其实它并没有夹层，他意识到自己被耍了，“牛顿！”他大吼了一声对方的名字，然后拿拐杖狠狠地戳了一下对方的脚，这使得牛顿大笑的声音突然转变成哀嚎，而他则不理会这些，径直走向了实验室。

 

几天后，他们一起从飞机上下来，牛顿打着基地的黑伞，而赫尔曼则穿着前两天牛顿送给他的大衣，戴着过大的帽子，动一下就要用往后挪一挪以免挡住视线。下雨天穿着这大衣倒是挺合适，不仅温度比较合适，而且还带了一点防水效果，正好解决了基地伞不够这个问题。尽管赫尔曼嘴上说着“如果我的大脑被切除了还被放在一个罐子里，那么到处晃荡可能是我最不担心的事了”这种话，他还是帮着牛顿指挥其他人将样品运进电梯。

他们在最后时刻冲进电梯，电梯里有一个看起来更像是搬砖的而不是会出现在这里的人，不过当他一眼就认出牛顿手臂上的纹身时，他们就知道这个人不像看上去那样，当然会出现在这里肯定也不会是搬砖的。而当赫尔曼说牛顿是个怪兽迷，他爱他们的时候，他是真心的，并不是随口开玩笑或是故意诋毁对方，而是真心认为他爱着怪兽，尽管自己非常不愿意承认这一点。所以当牛顿说他只是研究他们的时候他感到很开心，虽然他并不相信这一点。

 

赫尔曼没有想到牛顿真的会跟怪兽进行连接，当他看到牛顿躺在地上的时候他真的被吓坏了，他迅速地冲了过去，完全不考虑自己那只瘸腿的问题直接蹲了下去。他焦急地摇着对方的肩膀，喊着对方的名字。当牛顿醒过来的时候，他甚至差点忍不住表白了，因为他意识到现在这种时候随时都有可能失去牛顿，不过牛顿恢复意识后说了一句“我是对了”就再次晕了过去。

 

通感之后的几天，两个人再也没有说过一句话，直到他们不得不一起完成报告。牛顿拿出了他的录音，播放着一些有关科学的和那些无关科学的对赫尔曼说的话，无论怎样都是他赢啊以及他要重估一下自己亲身见一只怪兽的欲望。

“嘿，赫尔曼，其实见到怪兽还是不错的，我是说如果他们没有特地来找我的话，还有跟怪兽通感也很不错，感觉很奇妙，也没有那么糟糕不是吗，虽然要不是跟他们通感他们也不会特地来找我。”牛顿耸了耸肩，努力地让这个话题变得轻松一点。

但是他的努力并没有奏效，赫尔曼表情复杂的看着他，“你知道你那个行为有多么的不负责任吗？你知道当我看到你躺在地上的心情吗？当时我以为……我以为……”赫尔曼说着将手插入头发中。

“我知道。”牛顿将一只手搭在赫尔曼的肩膀上。

“不，你不知道！你个该死的怪兽迷！你……”

“我不是……”

“你他妈的给我闭嘴！”赫尔曼低下了头，“你考虑过我吗？你要是死掉了我怎么办？”声音中带着一丝哭腔。

牛顿向前走了一步，将之前搭在赫尔曼肩上的手移到了他的背上，另一只手扶在他的头上，轻轻地按到自己肩膀上，给了他一个拥抱，“我知道。”

他们以这种姿势保持了一段时间，直到赫尔曼平静下来。他抬起头，双手放在对方的脸颊上，“纽特，我爱你。”

“我知道。”

“所以不要再做这种事好吗？”

“嗯。”

“赫尔曼，我也爱你。”

“是对我的爱多一点还是对怪兽的爱多一点？”他偏过头不去看对方。

“嘿，你知道的，你在通感里感受到了。”

赫尔曼没有说话。

“好吧，当然是你，我根本就不爱怪兽，我是认真的。”

赫尔曼转过头，笑了起来，“或许下一次你买衣服的时候可以买到对的尺码。”

牛顿也跟着笑了，“当然。”


End file.
